


My Heart

by floatsodelicately



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatsodelicately/pseuds/floatsodelicately
Summary: Garrett attended the Slug Club party with Sanguini, meeting his mate in the process.This story is not finished, I found it in the notes on my phone.





	1. Chapter 1

"Quidditch! Is that all boys care about? Cormac hasn't asked me one single question about myself, no, I've just been treated to A Hundred Greatest Saves Made by Cormac McLaggen non-stop, ever since - oh no, here he comes!"  
Hermione dashed away from Harry and slipped into the crowd to escape Cormac once again. She looked over her shoulder to see if he had stopped following her when she bumped into another party-goer.

"Oh goodness! I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright, no harm done," a smooth voice assured her.

"Are you sure?" she asked, rubbing her arm. "I must have hit you quite hard."

She looked up when she heard him chuckle. "Oh it takes a lot more than that to hurt me," he said, crimson eyes sparkling. _Oh, crimson._

Hermione's breath quickened as she really took him in. He was well over six foot, taller than even Ron and Dean, but not lanky like they were, no, he was definitely a _man_. After her possible overuse of her time turner, Hermione estimated that she had physically aged to at least 19 by now, so it appeared that she would be 5'6" forever. While she wasn't short, this man towered over her, especially this close up.

_Vampire_.

The man’s mouth slowly widened into a smirk that made her weak at the knees, unlike Cormac’s sleazy grimace that made her skin crawl. He took a glass from a passing waiter and handed it to her.

“Horace mentioned that he had this imported, now I don’t know what that really means about the quality of the wine, I’m guessing you’ve worked out that it’s been a while since I’ve had a sip. Of wine, that is,” his eyes gleamed as he teased her, roaming from her eyes to her cheeks as she blushed pleasantly.

“You’re a vampire…” she stated, her voice breathier than she had expected.

“That I am,” he said. "


	2. Chapter 2

Stupid.

"Slug Club. It’s pathetic. Well, I hope you enjoy your party. Why don’t you try getting off with McLaggen, then Slughorn can make you King and Queen Slug -"

"We’re allowed to bring guests, and I was going to ask you to come, but if you think it’s that stupid then I won’t bother!...obviously if you’d rather I got off with McLaggen…"

"No, I wouldn’t."

 _Stupid_.

He had gone on and on until she started using her snippiest tone and called him Ronald. He always gave in when she did that. But he couldn't help it. She wasn't supposed to ask McLaggen, she was supposed to take him to the party. Then she'd realise that they were meant to be more than just friends, that Lavender wasn't really his proper girlfriend...like he wanted Hermione to be.

She called him immature and he proved her right. Again and again, he showed her how childish he was. But he just couldn't help it.  
She didn't even like McLaggen, where did he come from? What hole did he crawl out of to come and steal his girl? Then again, he hadn't spoken to Lavender more than a few times and now they were practically joined at the hip. It was wicked at first, but then she started telling him that she loved him and calling him Won-Won, they'd only been going out for what? A month? Seamus had warned him that she got clingy with him after the Yule Ball, George had teased him in a letter last week that she stalked he and Fred back in their fifth year, what if she was crazy?!

Ron carried on down the empty corridor on his rounds. Why he had to do them tonight, he didn't know. No one was around, he'd only seen a few people leaving Slughorn's party and they had passes in case they were caught by Filch or anyone else on patrol.

He saw her tonight before she left, but he pretended not to notice. She looked beautiful, he knew he sounded like a sap, which is why he never spoke these things out loud. He remembered seeing her dress back at The Burrow, Fleur had been desperate for some 'girl time' and Hermione was the only one in the house that spoke French - and could tolerate her, though he still didn't get what Ginny and his Mum didn't like about her, Fleur was great - so she had dragged her out shopping while Ginny faked a headache and slipped off upstairs. The girls had come home hours later with their bags and headed upstairs, he saw a calmer Ginny admiring Hermione's new pale pink dress through the half-opened door. But walking through the common room in that dress and her heels, hair twisted and makeup in place, she looked beautiful as she blushed at Seamus and Dean's playful catcalls. He had pulled Lavender to him again.

 _Stupid_.

Now hours later, he was nearing the dungeons on his rounds. Part of him wanted to see her, see her unhappy with McLaggen, knowing that she should have asked him to take her instead. But part of him was terrified that she would be happy with McLaggen. That he'd find her snogging that stupid twat while he smiled that stupid 'I'm better than you' smirk. Merlin, he was like a less Death-Eater-y Malfoy with slightly less-blonde hair.

His heart leapt as he recognised McLaggen's voice accompanied by a feminine giggle. It couldn't be Hermione, she didn't giggle. The closest she got to a giggle was last year after Harry's disastrous kiss with Cho. It was easier then, before he knew that she kissed Quidditch players. First Krum, now McLaggen? Ron was a Quidditch player now, why wasn't she kissing him?  
He rounded the corner and almost let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't Hermione, McLaggen had some other girl attached to his face. Was that what it looked like when he kissed Lavender? Like he was trying to eat her? He hoped not.

"Oi! Common rooms now," he barked and the couple separated.

The Hufflepuff girl straightened her dress while Cormac fronted up to Ron, "What're you doing 'ere, Weasley? Nuthin' better t'do?"

Ron rolled his eyes, he couldn't be bothered with McLaggen now, not when he seemed to have a couple of drinks in him as he slurred his words. Where he'd got any alcohol from was a mystery, Fred and George had told him about what they believed to be a very cruel and horrible charm that removed alcohol from drinks on school premises. Lee's seventeenth birthday had been spent completely sober and the three of them had been very focused in their destruction of school property in response.

"Look, if you're not in the party then you have to be getting back to the common room-"

"There's no point bein' at the party, my date ditched me," the drunk boy pouted.

"What do you mean? Where's Hermione?" Ron squeaked, embarrassingly, in panic.

"Dunno," McLaggen sighed. "Was talkin' to 'er and then she wasn't there anymore."

"Thanks, that's really helpful," Ron grumbled. Seeing the girl usher McLaggen away from their alcove and towards the stairs, he continued on his rounds. Only 20 more minutes and he could get back and go to bed, putting this night behind him.

He heard a noise as he passed a broom cupboard and paused in his tracks. It was a noise that, in his time as a prefect, he had come to know well.

It was something that amused him as well as worried him. It amused him because of the flustered denials that came from the students inside. It worried him that one day he would see something that would truly disturb him, _he_ didn't want to be the one to find Filch in there with Mrs Norris and a tin of tuna. Ergh.

A choked gasp sounded from inside the cupboard, not feline but feminine, so he decided to shoo them away.

He opened the door without knocking.

Not a student, it was a man. A man with brown hair, longer than normal, the delicate hand of another gripping it firmly. The tall man holding her up against the shelf with one hand, her leg wrapped around him. Her other hand grasping his shoulder, his shirt bunching underneath it as his own hand moved up her leg under the dress.

Her dress was pink.


End file.
